The Road Not Taken
by Hidan91
Summary: A rewrite of the crossroads of destiny and season 3, with a few bumps and surprises. Some surprising Zutara and Tokka moments. You'll have to bare with me on how often these get released as I've just started a new job lol.
1. The Crossroads of Destiny

Chapter 1 Crossroads of destiny, POV: Katara.

I'm going to mark inner monologues with ** to make it more reader friendly.

Down in a grey cave glowing with a jade green tinge, Katara awoke.

*Where am I?*

*How did I even get here?*.

She tried to sit herself up using both her arms, and collapsed backwards.

"Ahh!"

She grasped at her left shoulder.

*My left side is still a little numb from whatever happened*

Slowly but with determination she got to her feet and began to evaluate her surroundings.

*So I guess I'm in some sort of cave? There aren't any exits so I must have been put here by earthbending.*

She gasped and placed her right hand on her mouth, her left was still limp.

*Oh no! The Dai Li! The Kyoshi warriors! I need to warn the others but how will I get out of here? Maybe I can wait for the others?*

She looked down at her left hand and with a grimace lifted to here face and began tensing here arm and clenching her fist open and closed, determination and pain draped upon her face.

*No! I'm not going to sit around here and wait the others need me!*

With the feeling beginning to return to her left side she began to pace through the cave.

"Now if only I could find some wa…?"

Suddenly a loud crash could be heard as a section of the cave wall opened, light flooded in and an unfamiliar voice followed.

"You've got company."

Suddenly a body tumbled down the shaft from the cave entrance grunting with each impact his body made against the jade and grey stone. He fell just in front of her and from a slight tilt in his head she was able to see the crimson mark on his face, the mark of an old enemy.

Shock radiated on her face.

"Zuko!?"

But by saying his name and without a second thought, that shock was replaced by rage.

The fire nation prince stared up in response to his name being called and the cave entrance shut behind him.

*Why was he here?!*

Zuko stared down away from Katara with anger, he then got up and walked to another side of the cave and sat down facing away from her.

Katara was sitting facing an opposite way to Zuko, jaw clenched she thought.

*After everything that has happened, all the pain he's put us through he deserves to pay, he deserves someone to put him in his place.*

Suddenly without even thinking the words came to her and she shot up and started walking towards the sat firebender.

"Why did they throw you in here?"

Pacing back and forth the words kept coming to her.

"Oh wait, let me guess: It's a trap?!"

"So when Aang shows up to help me you can finally have him in your little fire nation clutches!"

Zuko looked back at her and with no response turned his head again.

*He doesn't even seem to care! How dare he!*

Suddenly Katara felt a white hot rage and started up again it seemed like this time she wanted to hurt him.

"You're a terrible person, you know that? Always following us, hunting the Avatar, trying to catch the worlds last hope for peace.

She turned away from him, out of fear his smug face may make her lash out.

"But what do you care you're the Fire-lord's son. Spreading war and violence and hatred it's in your blood."

Suddenly Zuko turned back and with almost an overconfident tone he said.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

In a flash of anger Katara turned to face him.

"I don't? How dare you? You have no idea what this war has put me through, me personally!

Suddenly so angry and grief stricken Katara couldn't bare to look anymore she turned away crouched down and allowed the tears to flow down her face freely. She took her hand and reached up to touch her mother's necklace.

"The fire nation took my mother away from me."

On saying this Katara buried her face into her knees wetting them with her tears years of anger towards this one boy and his nation finally being released.

With her head still facing he knees she heard the fire nation prince let out a small "I'm sorry."

*He doesn't care!*

But the words that followed his apology are what truly resonated with her.

"That's something we have in common."

Katara was standing, staring at the floor in guilt at what she had just said.

*Nice on sugar queen, you went too far! I should say something*

Her eyes trailed up to see Zuko, staring into space.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you before."

Zuko simply turned his face and said.

"It doesn't matter."

Katara followed on.

"It's just that for so long now, whenever I would imagined the face of the enemy it was your face."

On hearing that Zuko turned away and reached up to touch his scar, and said.

"My face, I see."

*I shouldn't of said that.*

Katara walked towards Zuko hand extended and stopped a few feet away.

"No, no, what's not what I meant."

"It's ok" Zuko said lowering his hand "I used to think this scar marked me, the mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately I've realized that I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never bee free of this mark."

Katara raised a hand to her chest and looked away from Zuko in consideration.

*I should help him.*

"Maybe you could be free of it." Katara said.

Zuko turned to focus on Katara, a despair and confusion on his face but unable to hide the hope in his eyes.

"What?" Zuko said

"I have healing abilities" Katara said walking towards Zuko, but as the words left her lips Zuko turned from her.

"It's a scar." He struggled to let the last few words out "It can't be healed."

Reaching under her tunic, Katara pulled out a small cone shaped object embroidered with blue cloth.

"This is water from the Spirit Oasis in the North Pole. It has special qualities, so I've been saving it for something important." Katara said as she stepped within arms length of Zuko.

"I don't know if it would work but." As she spoke she moved her hand and Zuko accepted it, closing his eyes and allowing her to touch something he believed to be truly personal, the mark of his disgrace, his curse, his scar.

*How did this happen to him, I've seen Zuko in many different ways but never like this, there's so much pain, so much anger and sadness in his face. I wouldn't wish this on anyone, not even the boy I thought was my worst enemy.*

The moment seemed to last a lifetime, Zuko surrendered himself to the water bender, and she comforted him. She reminisced to petting giant tiger-seals at a younger age, something that is seen as a dangerous animal, and something to be feared but in the eyes of one with an open mind an incredible and strong, majestic creature.

Suddenly a large crash could be heard at the back of the cave, Katara pulled her hand away from Zuko and whipped around prepared for Dai Li but was met by a pleasant surprise.

"Aang!" She said with shock.

Before she knew it she found herself in a full sprint passing another familiar face in her run, a giant smile was on her face and she leaped at her young airbending friend.

Iroh walked up to Zuko, from his position with the young Avatar and was next to his nephew, he noticed a look on his young nephews face one of anger at the avatar, he looked over to see the same look in his normally calm grey eyes.

"Aang, I knew you would come!" she said breaking the silence and at the same time causing a slight grimace on the prince's face as he turned his eyes away from Aang and to the ground.

Zuko pulled his face up to look at his uncle and spoke.

"Uncle, I don't understand. What are you doing with the Avatar?" he demanded in confusion.

Hearing this Aangs normally calm voice shot quicker and more precise than the sting of a Buzzard-wasp. "Saving you that's what!"

Without a second thought Zuko lunged at the Avatar only to be stopped by his uncle.

"Zuko, it's time we talked." Iroh said holding his nephew by his shoulders, something about the older mans voice seemed to calm Zuko, yet at the same time made him feel a great shame Zuko looked away.

With the typical smile on his face Iroh turned to looks at Katara and Aang and said "Go help your other friends we'll catch up with you."

Aang rushed out and Katara followed not before getting one final glance at the firebender.

*I hope this is a good sign for things to come, Iroh has always been understanding maybe he'll finally get through to Zuko.*

Ok, I'm switching perspectives here so now it comes from Zuko's POV. So ** means Zuko is thinking it.

*Why did he have to show up, why couldn't he have given me more time. For the past 3 years of my life, the Avatar has been nothing but a blight.*

Without realizing and with an incredible amount of defeat in his voice Zuko let out the words. "Why Uncle?"

"You are not the man you used to be Zuko. You are stronger, and wiser and freer than you have ever been, and now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny it is time for you to choose, it is time for you to chose good."

*Good?*

As the words resonated in the cave, so did the sound of crystals forming in spikes around Iroh's body. Zuko readied himself to attack only to see Azula calmly approaching them.

"I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle, but Zuko…Prince Zuko you're a lot of things but you're not a traitor, are you?" Azula said, awaiting Zuko's answer.

"Release him immediately!" Zuko demanded.

Ignoring his request Azula took a step back. "It's not too late for you Zuko, you can still redeem yourself."

"The kind of redemption she offers is not for you!" Iroh responded.

"Why don't you let him decide uncle?!" Azula's calm exterior cracked as she let out a harsh glare, in what felt like an instant Azula reverted to her calm self as she looked back at her big brother. "I need you, Zuko I've plotted every move of this day, this glorouis day in Fire Nation history and the only way we win is together. At the end of this day, you **will** have your honor back , you will have farther's love. You will have everything you want."

"Zuko I am begging you look into your heart and see what it is that you truly want?" his uncle pleaded.

*This is just like my dream, the two dragons.*

"You are free to choose." Azula said with a bored tone, the two Dai Li agents retreated and Azula preceded to follow the Avatar.

*Just like my dream.*

Zuko stared down at the floor in thought and remembered his dream of the two dragons and his nightmare of waking up with a familiar tattoo on his head, he then clenched his fists.

"Uncle, who is the Avatar to me?" Zuko asked.

"What do you mean Zuko?" Iroh responded

"How are we related, by chance? Destiny? Was I born just to hunt..?" Zuko was cut off.

As Zuko spoke Iroh let out a loud sigh.

"Zuko do you know of your great grandfarther?" Iroh asked.

"Firelord Sozin? Yes of course" Zukor responded.

"No, on you're mother's side." Iroh said.

"I was never told of him." Zuko said

"You're great grandfarther was Avatar Roku." Iroh revealed.

Zuko's eye's widened in shock.

"And as the great grandson of both the Avatar and the firelord that started the 100 year war , you have the potential to bring balance to the world much like the Avatar." Iroh said

Zuko lowered his head, clinched his teeth and fists. Without a word he removed the robe covering a sleeveless shirt and trousers and threw the robe to the side, he turned around an looked at his uncle, determination on his face.

Uncle, no matter what happens, I want you to know. Zuko said.

I love you too Zuko. Iroh responded.

Iroh let out a small sad smile as Zuko took off in a sprint not only after the Avatar but after his destiny.

The sounds of a battle could be hard throughout the cave, as they got louder and louder Zuko's chest began to tighten and then he saw it. In a giant open chamber riddled with canals and a large waterfall, The Avatar and the Water Bender were winning. Azula was stood at a stand off, and as the Avatar was about to attack in an unintentionally protective instinct Zuko threw a fist forward, a hige blast of fire shooting forward, further separating the three.

Zuko readied himself in a firebending stance fist cocked back. He began to pace scanning his eyes back and forth from Azula to the two rebels.

Each reacting to his gaze, Azula gave Zuko a look to remind him of her words from the cave and her promises to him and he hesitated as he glanced at her. Soon glimpses of Azula's promises flashed before Zuko, but then something broke his gaze as he looked ready to attack.

It was the water bender and her sad blue eyes fixed on his rage filled face, but beyond the sadness was something Zuko was rarely accustomed to honesty. And that honest reminded him of 3 words he would often repeat to himself as a child.

*Azula always lies!*

Without a second guess, Zuko launched his fist forward firing at Azula. She cartwheeled back and sprang off her feet into a backflip launching both her feet forward sending out a large fireball at all the now larger group of rebels.

Zuko centred himself ready to block the attack, but a large rock barrier rose in front of him, he looked to see the avatar had earth bent the barrier in front of him.

In a quick flash of anger Zuko growled " I had it!"

Aang simply smiled at him, angering Zuko more.

Azula, quickly jumped up and began throwing fireballs at Aang and Zuko, only for Katara to use a wave of ice to block the two boys then taking water from the canal and forming a tendril around her hand she grabbed Azula's foot and attempted to quickly slam her on the ground, using her free hand Azula cut the tendril off with a flash of blue flame and corkscrewed through the air landing on her feet with a small smile.

She had her hands ready in a fire bender stance infront of all 3 of her attackers and darted her eyes to Zuko. The smile had all but left her face.

"And here I thought you'd changed Zuzu!" Azula said in a patronizing tone.

Zuko took up another firebending stance similar to that of a boxer and let the words proudly leave his mouth. "I have changed."

Azula smirked. A sudden crack could be heard as earth flys towards Katara and takes her off guard. Zuko see's the water bender go down and attempts to throw a shot of fire at his sister only for a rock wall to completely snuff the flame before it hit it's mark.

Zuko growled in frustration as he turned to see Aang blocking balls of earth from multiple directions turning as many as he can to dust.

Zuko's eyes darted around, trying to find Azula but instead found a blue fireball hurdling towards him, unable to compensate with his own firebending Zuko flipped backwards to dodge yet unable to land on his feet.

Suddenly a glow filled the room, Zuko turned to see the Avatar had encased himself in a crystal cacoon, frustrasted by his cowardice Zuko prepared to attack both Azula and the unseen attackers but turned to see the water bender surrounded by Dai Li agents, water tendrils prepared to attack.

Suddenly a large crash could be heard as the top of the crystal cacoon burst open and a sudden glow filled the room. Spiritual light shot upwards in a spiral and the Avatar floated within this light.

*Such raw power*

Zuko looked down to see Katara smiling up at Aang, with her eyes no longer focused on the Dai li agents, one of them took the opportunity to attack. Zuko bent down bringing his two fists together and screamed "Water bender move!" then launched his two fists forward and upwards a giant ball of flame flew towards stalactites causing them to fall distracting the Dai Li , Katara used the water around her to launched her forwards landing near Zuko, escaping.

Then it happened.

A familiar boom echoed through the catacomb as the smell of burning flesh filled the air.

*Lighting!*

The tears were already filling Katara's eyes before Aang even began to fall, as the avatars limp body began to fall, Katara lifted both her and Zuko onto a wave and launched them both towards Aang. Zuko managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

*He's not breathing*

The tears were still running on Katara's face as she prepared to defend the three of them, just as the Dai Li were ready to attack, and orange flame came in between them and a familiar face leaped into the fray.

*Uncle!*

Iroh jumped in front of the three of them and began through rapid shots of fire at all the approaching enemies, cutting them off.

"Go! You have to get out of here as long as I can!" Iroh cried as he shot more fire from his fists.

"No Uncle Zuko screamed, placing the Avatar in Katara's hands and running to his Uncle's side, taking up a defensive stance and unleashing fire on his foes.

"Leave prince Zuko. Now!" Iroh yelled, but Zuko ignored him.

*There is no way I'm leaving you, not again!*

Just as Zuko prepared to fight to the end, Iroh's eyes filled with tears as he uttered the words "I'm sorry", and suddenly an everything faded to black.


	2. The Awakening

Chapter 2- The awakening.

**POV: Katara**

Katara paced on the deck of a fire nation ship, still nursing sore muscles and burn marks, she stood next to Toph looking out onto the ocean to still her nerves.

"When do you think…?"

Suddenly a large thud was heard as Aang burst onto the deck.

"Momo?" The young airbender asked curiously.

Katara and Toph turned to see Aang sprawled on the floor Momo licking his face.

"Twinkletoes? That's got to be you!" Toph said as her and Katara left their post.

"Aang, you're awake!" She cried as she ran towards the young airbender with friends in tow.

"Are you sure? I feel like I'm dreaming." Aang replied in a punch-drunk haze, rubbing his eyes.

"You're not dreaming, you're finally awake" Katara said, as she grasped Aang in a warm hug.

"Aang good to see you back with the living buddy!" A familiar voice said covered in fire nation garb as it leaned in for a hug.

"Sokka?" Aang asked.

Suddenly the color left the young Avatar's face and he began to sway back and forth.

*Oh no!*

"Uh oh, somebody catch him, he's gonna!"

Suddenly he fell backwards and fainted.

**POV: Zuko**

Zuko's eyes fluttered open as he awoke in a metal room aboard team Avatar's ship.

Scorch marks layered the walls of the room.

*Everytime I wake up in here I keep thinking, It was all a dream.*

Zuko sits up in his bed letting his feet touch the cold metal floor.

*I'm still banished, I'm still with my crew, still with my un..*

Zuko chokes back sadness, and stands up anger flushing his face.

*Why*

*Why did he have to be so stupid?!*

In a sudden jolt of rage Zuko turns kicks a small wooden stool into the air and punches it against the wall, flames bursting from his fist.

*He's crazy, he's a crazy old man! I hope he rots, maybe that will teach him to accept help!*

*He needed me and he turned me away like a fool, and now I need him and he just abandoned me like everyone else.*

Zuko fell to his knees head in his hands, with small embers of wood burning around him.

*Why does everyone always leave me!*

**POV: Katara.**

Aang awoke bursting with questions.

"Why are we on a fire nation ship? Why are you dressed this way? And why am I the only one who's completely out of it?"

*He's been through so much*

"You need to take it easy ok? You got hurt pretty bad" Katara responded.

Aang looked down to gaze at his bandages, rubbing a hand on them and wincing at the pain.

"I like your hair." Katara said breaking the silence.

"I have hair!" Aang yelled grabbing at his scalp and ruffling short black hair.

"How long was I out?" he continued.

"A few weeks."

"Everything ok?" A familiar voice asked.

*Great! He's always interrupting.*

"We're fine Dad!" Katara responded turning away from Chief Hakoda.

"I'm Hakoda, Katara and Sokka's farther." Hakoda said reaching a hand out to the Avatar.

"He knows who you are, I just called you dad didn't I?" Katara snapped, placing a protective hand over Aang's shoulder.

*He can be so stupid sometimes!*

*Oh great now he's giving the polar bear-dog eyes*

Aang pulled Katara's hand from his shoulder and reached out to the Chief.

"Nice to finally meet you chief Hakoda!" Aang said embracing Hakoda's forearm in a warrior's handshake.

"It's an honor to meet you." Hakoda responded.

*I can't believe he fell for that!*

"Great, great now you guys have officially met, now would you mind giving us a little privacy?" Katara said vindictively.

"Of course." Hakoda said hurt and turned as he left the glare of his daughter and the confused sights of the young airbender.

"Are you mad at your dad or something?" Aang asked confused.

"What? Not at all why would you say that?" Katara asked.

Aang could only shrug as a sudden bout of pain shot up his stomach he winced and grabbed at his bandages.

"Maybe you should go upstairs, you need a healing session." Katara said helping Aang up and walking him upstairs.

**POV: Aang**

*The pain is excruciating! What happened to me?*

Aang and Katara sat in a small metal cabin within the ship, with two bowls of water to either side of him.

Katar bent water from both bowls into a giant spear in both her hands and placed it on Aang's back.

"Tell me where you're pain feels most intense." Katara asked.

*I'm lucky to have her*

"A little higher" Aang said wincing at the soothing yet slightly painful cold of the healing water.

*I'm lucky to have…*

Suddenly a flash of memory came across Aang's face and everything came back, Zuko turning against his sister, the battle with the Dai Li and going into the Avatar state.

"Wow, you're definitely in the right area there." Aang said

"I can feel a lot of energy twisted up around there, maybe if I just?" Katara said as she pulled the water slowly off of Aang's back.

Suddenly a second flash hit Aang, and he remembered an incredible pain, falling and darkness.

*I was, I was dead?!*

"I went down? I didn't just get hurt did I? It was worse than that, I was gone. But you brought me back?" Aang said, hand on his head.

"I just used the water from the spirit oasis, I'm not sure what I did." Katara said.

"You saved me?" Aang said looking at Katara.

*I'm so lucky to have her*

**POV: Zuko.**

Iroh laid on a gravel floor, scars and dried blood layering his back.

Iroh groaned as he tried to get up only to be met with flames that engulph his robe.

"Pathetic" a familiar voice says.

Then a haunting shadow walks towards Iroh, a shadow very similar to the shadow from 3 years ago, Fire lord Ozai.

The two were in the royal Agni Kai arena, and Ozai pointed out his index and middle fingers in a familiar kata as he swirled his arms as a blue light sparked from his fingers.

This was not a normal agni kai, in a normal agni kai lightining is prohibited, this was different a trail by combat, by fire.

Suddenly Ozai shot his two fingers forward and lightining shot towards a bloddied and bruised Iroh.

Zuko shot up out of his bed.

"UNCLE!" He screamed.

Sweat on his brow and panting he looked around the room, clenched his bruised knuckles and with bags under his eyes he laid back down and stared up at the ceiling.

*Uncle, if only I was stronger.*

*I promise to be stronger, I'll free you myself if I have to*

Suddenly a loud crash could be heard and Zuko jumped out of his bed, grabbing a shirt from a hook near his door and running towards the noise.

"I can't just stand back and do nothing!" Aang said.

"Aang. No!" Sokka exclaimed. "You're still hurt and you have to stay secret. Just let us handle this."

"Fine!" Aang said turning to walk back inside.

In a flash Zuko ran up the stairs out the door and past the two exchanging a shocked glance with Aang as he ran towards the fire.

*The Avatar, he's awake*

"Zuko?" The avatar mouthed.

Without any hesitation Zuko ran towards the fire and swirled his hands in what resembled a water bending stance and moved the flames from the ship to the sea below creating a cloud of steam.

*It is important to draw wisdom from many different places*

Katara watched Zuko move the fires from the ship astonished.

"If you take it from only one place, it becomes rigid and stale." Zuko whispered.

Laying his hands down as the fires subsided turning and opening fire on the opposing ship.

"How we doing?" Toph asked.

"Things couldn't get much worse." Sokka said, but as soon as he finished his sentence the giant green serpent of serpent's pass shot out of the water releasing a loud roar.

*What the?!*

"The universe just loves proving me wrong doesn't it?" Sokka asked.

"You make it too easy!" Toph responded.

Suddenly as the Serpent prepared to attack, a fireball from the alternating ship slapped across the creature's cheek. In a bout of rage the monster dived under water and And attacked the fire nation ship.

*Thanks Agni.*

"Thankyou the universe." Sokka said flailing his arms in victory.

Everyone watched as they left the ship behind, as it dealt with it's latest visitor.

*Just another day for a fugitive of the fire nation, and a coward. Running*

Everyone began to disperse and inspect the ship for damages. Zuko walked towards the ship entrance, ready to go back to his room as a hand grabbed his wrist, he turned back to see the blue eyed water bender, one of the people who turned him against his people and his birthright.

"Zuko, it's good to see you." Katara said smiling, as the young prince turned the smile left her face.

*Why does she care?*

"Zuko have you been sleeping? Or eating?" Katara asked concern draped across her face.

"No, how can I?" The young prince simply said pulling his hand away and walking towards the entrance.

**POV: Aang**

Aang laid on the bed in his room, listening to a single water droplet smack against the metal floor continuously.

*How could this happen?*

The door opened and Toph, Katara and Sokka walked in all wearing fire nation garb.

"Hey Aang, we're going into town to get some dinner." Toph said.

Aang's stomach rumbled before he could he even respond, he placed a hand over it and smiled nervously.

"Well, I am pretty hungry, maybe dinner's a good idea?" Aang said.

The group all smiled.

Sokka pulled a red headband out of his pocket and said.

"Here, wrap this around his head, it will cover your arrow." Sokka said placing the band in front of Aang.

The smiled dropped from Aang's face.

*How dare he!*

"I'm not going out if I can't wear my arrow proudly!" Aang said turning around laying back on his bed.

*How could he ask me to do such a thing?!*

"Aang come on be practical!" Sokka responded frustrated.

*Practical! It goes against everything I believe.*

"You guys go ahead without us, we'll catch up with you." Katara said laying a hand on Sokka's shoulder.

Sokka nodded as he and Toph left the room.

"I think I understand why being a secret bothers you so much. You don't want people to think you failed." Katara said.

"You're right I don't, but the problem is I did fail." Aang stated.

"Aang that's not true." Katara responded.

"It is true. I was in Ba Sing Se. I was there, but I lost. And now the Earth Kingdom has fallen for good." Aang said flatly.

"It's not for good, remember there's still a plan, the invasion." Katara said with a smile on her face.

"And I hate the invasion plan too! I don't want you or anyone else risking their lives to fix my mistakes!" Aang bellowed.

In his rage Aang ripped the fire nation emblem off the wall.

*I don't want to risk you.*

"I always knew I would have to face the Firelord and now I know I have to do it alone." Aang said.

"Aang." Katara said.

Aang pulled away from Katara as she reached out for him.

"Katara, please just go." Aang said tired.

Katara saddened, turned away an walked towards the door, stopping just by the frame.

"Is there anything you need?" She asked preparing to leave.

"I need my honor back." Aang responded lowering his head.

**POV: Zuko**

Zuko lay awake staring up at the ceiling of his iron room, a loud knocking began at his door. Zuko rolled over.

*Probably the one with the boomerang, coming to feign kindness again*

A scowl drew across Zuko's face.

"I'm coming in anyway!" A voice said.

But it wasn't Sokka, it was his sister with a tray of food in hand and the cruel scowl left his face and was replaced by a look of exhaustion. But Katara just tilted her head and smiled.

"What do you want." Zuko mumbled.

Katara's smile left her face.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok, not many people have seen you outside of this room since we commandeered the ship. And I got some komodo-chicken, I thought you might like some."

*Why does she care?*

Once again the young prince responded simply, "No."

That set Katara off.

"Look I am tired of you acting like this! I know you're upset about your Uncle but if you think for a second that he would want you to act like this! Then.."

*WHAT?!*

Zuko burst from his bed in a fit of white hot rage and rose to his feet.

"Don't you ever assume to know what I or my uncle or I for that matter feel! You know?! Really you said in the cave I had no idea what this war had put you through, but let me give you a little perspective. Most of my relatives no my people want to see my head on a flaming pike!" He screamed flaring his arms about and raising the temperature of the room.

Katara did not back down, instead she began to feel enraged and she dropped the tray on the floor.

"You think you're the only one with family problems? Aang is an orphan and my farther abounded me and my brother when we needed him the most and now he's acting like nothing ever happened! Like we meant nothing to him!" She responded anger flooding her face.

*She's hurting too, but what do I care…I'm just here out of circumstance, the first chance they get they'll abandon me too.*

"Nothing to him?! He's here isn't he as far as I'm concerned that means he cares a fair bit, I watched during that entire battle earlier he never once took his eyes off you or your brother!" Zuko exclaimed.

Katara looked shocked. Zuko stood fists clenched looking away from the waterbender.

"He's been there hasn't he? He hasn't physically hurt you? He probably taught you so much, gave you so much?" Zuko said quietly touching his scar.

"For so long all I wanted was for my farther to love me, to accept me. I thought it was my honor that I wanted." He said

Katara winced at the word honor remembering Aang.

"But really all I wanted was to please him, my farther, who banished me just for talking out of turn. My farther who challenged me, a 13 year old boy to an Agni Kai. How can anyone possibly justify a duel with a child?" Zuko said looking down at the ground grinding his teeth and clenching his fists.

Katara raised a hand to her lips in shock.

"Zuko, I didn't know…" She said.

"No one outside of the Royal family, how much my farther hated me because I was nothing like him. You should be happy, he may leave but your farther still loves you, and I doubt much will change that." Zuko said sitting down on his bed.

Katara let out a small sigh placing two fingers on her mother's necklace in thought.

"The closest thing I had to a real farther may be gone…" Zuko choked out.

Before he could finish his sentence, Katara had already lunged forward and embraced the broken prince in a warm comforting hug.

"We'll get him back Zuko. I promise." She said.

POV: Aang.

Aang using his waterbending skills is surfing towards the bay of cresent island, he lays down after reaching land.

*I need to keep going.*

*Roku and Yue have faith in me, I should have faith in myself. I'm the avatar doe a reason, this is my destiny.*

*But I need my friends, even the Avatar shouldn't have to be alone.*

*I…*

And with that Aang laid down and fell into a deep sleep.

Hours later Aang awoke to the feeling of Momo licking his face.

*Momo? When did?*

"You're ok!" Katara said.

Aang sat up in an attempt to get his bearings, before he could get himself fully sitting up, Katara was running towards him and embraced him, tears soon after flooding her face. Toph, Sokka and Appa following on joining the hug. Zuko stood on the sideline watching on with arms folded. Aang turned to spy the banished prince.

*Zuko…*

*I almost forgot about him, what he did for me, for Katara. If it wasn't for his bravery we might be dead.*

Aang stood up and broke away from the group hug, and walked towards Zuko.

"Zuko." Aang said.

The young prince looked at Aang curiously and dropped his folded arms.

"Avatar?" He asked.

"I just wanted to welcome you, I know a lot of stuff has happened between us in the past and I wanted to put it behind us. I remember when you saved me at the risk of your own life, of your own honour…" Aang said.

Zuko winced at the word he had chased for so long.

"Even though you may not have known it, you've had good in you. That day during the invasion of the northern water tribe, I saw when you tried to save Zhou, despite what he had tried to do to you." Aang continued.

Zuko looked shocked and tried to think of something to say.

"You..?" Zuko said.

"When I was bonded to the ocean spirit, I did some things I regret like I'm sure you've done as well, you may even regret the decision you made a few weeks ago, but I wanted to say thankyou for everything, to you and your uncle…And when the invasion happens, we will save him." Aang said extending his hand out.

Zuko nodded and took the avatars hand and shook it. Katara watched smiling at the sight she thought she would never see.

Aang turned to look at Sokka.

"What about the invasion?" Aang asked.

"We'll meet up with my dad and the invasion force on the day of the eclipse." Sokka answered.

Toph was still standing near the water as she let out a small noise.

"What's…Oh it's your glider?" She said picking up a battered and bruised glider, she handed it to Aang and he looked at it sadly.

*We've been together 100 years, but I guess it is time to say goodbye friend,*

"That's ok, if somebody saw it, it would give away my identity. For now it's better that nobody knows I'm alive." Aang said.

Sokka gave a small smile and nodded.

Aang looked at Zuko and nodded, without exchanging any words Zuko, lit a small fire in his hand. Aang took it from him remembering the small lesson he had with Jeong Jeong, in one quick move, Aang jumped onto a small molten hill staff in one hand, fire in the other. He stabbed his staff into the top of the hill igniting the bottom and used the small fire in his hand to light the top of the staff.

Aang jumped down from the hill to join his friends and they walked towards Appa.


	3. The Headband

Chapter 3: The Headband.

**Aang's POV:**

An oddly shaped cloud is floating over several Fire Nation islands, moving closer and closer to the ground.

*Finally!*

A voice came from the cloud.

"I think I see a cave below." Aang said followed by a sneeze.

"Keep Quiet!" Sokka responded.

As the cloud came closer to the ground it stopped outside of a large cave, suddenly a huge gust of wind parted the cloud to expose Team Avatar riding on Appa.

Sokka jumps off and immediately finds cover behind a rock.

"Great job with the cloud camo but next time let's disguise ourselves as the kind of cloud that keeps it's mouth shut." Sokka said.

The rest of the gang leap of Appa and walk towards Sokka.

"Yeah we wouldn't want a bird to hear us chatting up there and turn us in." Toph said sarcastically.

"Hey! We're in enemy territory, those are enemy birds." Sokka says pointing up at a Tucan Penguin only for it to jump down and peck on his head.

Zuko rolled his eyes and Katara and Aang laughed at his reaction, Toph laughing directly at Sokka.

*Hopefully that didn't offend him too much.*

Toph, Katara and Aang proceed towards the cave only for Sokka to dive in front of them, peering around in paranoia.

Zuko followed behind next to Appa, who was rubbing his head against Zuko's side.

Aang looked back smiling.

*Huh, those two are getting on well.*

"So this is it, this is how we'll be living until the invasion begins. Hiding in cave after cave, after cave., after cave. Sokka said dropping his head.

"Sokka, we don't need to become cave people, what we need is some new clothes." Katara said.

"Yeah blending in, is better than hiding out." Aang followed.

"They're right, and it would be easier to gather food if we were able to leave the cave freely at the daytime." Zuko said.

"Hey you're still on group probation buddy, you still being new and all." Sokka responded pointing at Zuko.

Zuko gritted his teeth in anger…but calmed down soon after.

"I don't remember…" Toph began.

"Upp Upp Upp!" Sokka interrupted raising a hand to Toph's face.

"Well anyway do you want to sit around and eat cave hoppers?" Toph asked slamming a fist into the fall leading to white bugs jumping out. Momo grabs one and begins eating.

"Looks like we got out voted sport, let's go get some new clothes." Sokka responded to Momo.

*This is wrong, we shouldn't be doing this*

The group are hiding behind some rocks outside of a small house with a large amount of drying clothes around it.

"I don't know about this, these clothes belong to somebody." Aang said.

"I call the silk robe!" Katara shouted, jumping over the rocks and grabbing a set of clothing.

*Well..*

"Then I call the suit!" Aang says following Katara.

Everyone followed suit, with Zuko helping Toph pick out clothes.

*Cool! It came with a headband too.*

"Ta dah! Normal Kid."

Zuko looked Aang up and down squinting his good eye to match his bad one.

"What is it?" Aang asked.

"I feel like I recognize those clothes." Zuko responded.

"Really? Where from?" Aang responded.

"I'm not sure, just be careful where you wear that, just in case?" Zuko said.

"Oh don't be such a Sokka!" Toph said waving a hand at Zuko.

"Hey! I am not an adjective!" Sokka said.

"So how do I look?" Katara asked.

Aang and Zuko turned to see Katara, blush creeping up both their faces.

*Woah, she's…she's…ok calm yourself Avatat Aang.*

"Uhmm your mom's necklace?" Aang said.

"Oh." Katara said touching her necklace.

"I guess it's pretty obviously watertribe isn't it." Katara said saddened, reaching up to take of her necklace.

Aang looked at Katara upset but then switched his gaze over to Zuko standing solitarily by the rocks.

"And Zuko, your scar…it might be kind of obvious if.." Aang continued.

"I know, I've been growing my hair out so I can just cover it." Zuko responded.

"Hmm, good plan," Sokka said.

**POV: Zuko.**

Katara, Toph, Zuko and Sokka are sitting around the table of a small resteraunt, each looking at their own menu.

"Hey! They serve meat free noodles here, has anyone seen…?" Katara stopped turning to see the young Avatar missing from the group.

"Where could he have gone?" Katara continued.

"Like he said, fishing lettece out of some garbage." Sokka said scooping a kebab into his mouth to Zuko's disgust.

"He's probably back at the cave." Zuko said with some certainty.

Katara, Toph, Zuko, Sokka and Appa. are sitting around a campfire talking, Aang walks into the cave covered in dirt.

*What happened to him?*

"Hey everyone." Aang said.

"Where have you been? We were worried sick. Katara responded.

"I got invited to play with some kids after school." Aang responded.

Sokka stood up shocked with Zuko next to him in a similar position.

"After what?!" The two said in unison.

"I enrolled in a Fire Nation school." Aang said taking off his headband.

"Enrolled in what?!" Zuko and Sokka said again in unison, with Sokka fainting.

Zuko's eyes widened looking closely at Aang, "that explains where I've seen that outfit before."

"Where?" Toph asked.

"It's a school uniform, the reason I recognized it was because it's like the one I had when I was a kid." Zoko answered looking down and away, saddened.

*Before I was banished.*

**POV: Aang**

*Wow, Sokka is really into this.*

Aang was stting down in the corner of the cave, with Katara and Sokka talking to him. Zuko was sitting over with Appa as Toph was sitting by the fire.

"That's it! No more school for you young man!" Sokka shouted leaning back from Aang to stroke his fake beard.

*No!*

"But I'm not ready to leave, I'm having fun for once. Just being a normal kid, you don't know what it's like Sokka, you get to be normal all the time." Aang said standing up.

Toph laughed and received an angry look from bearded Sokka.

"Listen guys, those kids at school are the future of the Fire Nation, if we want to change this place for the better we need to show them a hint of freedom." Aang said.

"What could you possibly do for a country of depraved little fire monster?…no offence" Sokka asked looking over at Zuko and realizing what he had just said.

Zuko grunted and looked away crossing his arms. Aang turned to look at Zuko and turned back.

*That's going to come back to bite Sokka…*

"Well, A secret dance party!" Aang said dancing on the spot.

Shocked Sokka said "Go to your room!" and pointed.

**POV Katara:**

Aang, Toph and Katara are setting up the cave for Aang's dance party. Toph is bending furniture out of earth and Katara is freezing some water in the shape of a punchbowl. Zuko and Sokka (fake beard and all) come back into the cave carrying fruit and arguing.

"I'm not doing it!" Zuko shouted.

"Somebody has to!" Sokka replied.

"Then you do it!" Zuko snapped.

Almost instinctually in a patronizing manor, Sokka raised a single finger to Zuko's face and waved it back and forth, causing the young prince to scowl and then said, "That's not how this works, you remember the rules of team avatar probation.."

Before Sokka could finish his sentence Zuko already had a grip of him by the shirt anger flaring on his face, his golden eyes staring through Sokka's skull as if he wanted to burn a hole through it.

*No!*

Aang, Toph and Katara lept into attacking stances.

"Let him go!" Toph said with authority.

On hearing Toph's voice Zuko turned his head with a smoking fist clenched, he looked to see the three of them his eyes scanning the room, but once his eyes met Katara's sad gaze an air of calm seemed to his him and his face loosened.

Sokka renched Zuko's hand off him and was about to give Zuko a piece of his ming when two words that he didn't think would leave the fire-bender's mouth filled the air. "I'm sorry."

Then the anger left Sokka's face as well and was replace by something else, guilt. The rest of team avatar dropped their guard.

"I'm sorry too, the only reason I've been giving you such a hard time is because of our past you know, it's still hard for me to accept that you're here, that you're telling the truth. But if it wasn't for you, my sister wouldn't be here right now and I'm thankful for that." Sokka said reaching a hand out to Zuko, who accepted nodding at Sokka and engaging in the Water-tribe warrior greeting.

*They stopped, for me?*

Katara couldn't help but smile.

"So what were you two arguing about anyway?" Toph asked.

"Oh, we need wax for the candles and I figure since Appa has taken a sudden liking to Zuko he could fetch us some." Sokka said to everyone's disgust.

*You're an idiot Sokka*

The music from the orchestra filling the cave, Aang begins showing his school friends various dance moves as Katara and Toph look on as Zuko stands leaning against a wall at the end of the cave watching Aang intensely.

Katara turns her head to look at Aang and a smile draws across her face.

Sokka sits down.

"Who knew Twinkle-toes could dance?" Top said taking a sip out of her juice glass.

Sokka and Katara nod, Katara then turns her head to look at Zuko, the smile leaving her face.

*Why is he standing by himself?*

Katara then got up and walked towards Zuko seeing the young firebender's eyes turn away from Aang and towards her.

"Zuko?" Katara asked.

"I'm fine, wa…Katara." Zuko answered.

"What did you say?" Katara said puzzled

"I said, I'm fine." Zuko said closing his eyes in annoyance..

"Not that, that's the first time you've ever called me by my name, in fact that's the first time you called any of us by name. I get it you're separating yourself from us I understand you think we don't trust you or a judging you but you know that's not true we trust you Zuko." Katara said looking over at Sokka and Toph at the table.

Toph looks at Zuko, smiles slightly and nods.

Katara suddenly felt a small tap on her shoulder, turning to see Aang standing behind her head tilted, with his hand extended and an excited smile.

*He wants me to dance with him.*

Suddenly blush krept up Katara's face as Zuko tried to hold back laughter.

*This is so embarrassing.*

"I don't know Aang, these shoes aren't really meant for dancing and I don't really know how to…" Katara stutters.

"Take my hand." Aang responded with his same innocent smile.

"Ok" Katara said.

Taking Aang's hand and smiling Aang lead her to the middle of the dance floor, once there Aang whispered in Katara's ear.

"Do you remember the waterbending forms we did this morning?"

*Yes!*

Katara nodded with a smile.

The two began circling each other in Katas.

**POV: Zuko**

Katara and Aang had just finished dancing. Zuko walks towards Toph and Sokka leaving his wall perch.

*So the Avatar can dance huh? I guess I'll have to show him some new Fire Nation dances.*

Reaching the table Zuko allowed a small smile to creep up his face and looked at Toph.

"Hey, uhh, would you want to dance Toph?" Zuko asked.

Toph turned to look at Zuko. "I can't dance Zuko, I'm blind…" She said.

Suddenly blush flared up Zuko's face and he struck his forehead with his palm and lowered his head.

*Idiot!*

Sokka and Toph then looked at each other and started snickering, then suddenly they were in full fledge laughter.

"Sorry I just couldn't resist! I can dance I guess, I just don't know any moves" Toph said still laughing.

The flush of embarrassment slowly left Zuko's face.

"Well I could show you some moves if you want?" Zuko said extending a hand out.

"Do you trust me?" Zuko asked.

Toph smiled and nodded and just as she was about to take his hand Aang leapt out of the crowd of students followed by Katara in a sprint.

"Headmaster, trouble, leave, now!" Aang said sprinting towards the back exit of the cave.

Toph shrugged and said, "Maybe next time." Following suit from the young airbender, the rest of team avatar soon joined, running and ending up on Appa.

Flying away with Sokka still wearing his beard, the team are smiling and laughing.

"We're safe now Sokka, you can take off the beard." Katara said.

"No I can't, it's permanently glued to my skin." Sokka said.

"Fire can be used to melt glue, I can help you with that." Zuko responded with a devilish smirk.

"Really that's ok…" Sokka said putting his hands up nervously.

"Well done twinkle-toes, you really did help those kids, you taught them to be free." Toph said

"I don't know it was just a dance party" Aang responded nervously laughing and scratching his head.

"Well, that was some dance party Aang." Katara said laying a hand on the airbenders shoulder.

Zuko nodded in approval and Sokka began clapping.

"Flameo sir, Flameo." Sokka said.


	4. The Headband Epilogue

**The Headband Epilogue.**

The Firelord sits in silence in the Fire Nation throne room, surrounded by flames, Azula walks through the satin curtain entering the throne room and bows on her knee, her forehead parallel to the floor.

"So my conquerors returns, welcome home Azula." Ozai says calmly.

Without raising her head Azula says "Thankyou Farther."

"You and your group represent a new chapter in Fire Nation history, particularly you my daughter. You and your small cell we're able to do what your uncle and a full Fire Nation force couldn't, you conquered Ba Sing Se. Also you managed to achieve what your brother never could, kill the Avatar" Ozai said with a sickening smile which Azula returned in kind even with her lowered head.

Ozai began to step down from his thrown.

"However you still have one spot on your impeccable record." Ozai said pacing back and forth.

Azula's eyes widened in shock.

"You allowed your brother to escape with the Avatar's body!" Ozai stopped in place and turned to Azula with rage flaring on his face and Azula's blank face turned to anger, she raised her head.

"But farther!" Azula responded.

"But…what?! Did you even bother to verify that you ended the Avatar's life, did you bother to capture his friends so we could find out their plans?! No! you didn't". Ozai said turning away from Azula as she lowered her head in shame.

"This must be dealt with, your brother must be brought back, so as to not shame our family name any more than he already has, a failure for a son I can stomach. But a traitor will not stand." Ozai spat.

"I can…" Azula stuttered raising her head again.

"No you can't! You will stay in the Fire Nation while a bounty hunter will take care of the matter." Ozai said still looking away from his daughter.

"You can't do this!" Azula spat out.

"What?" Ozai responded turning his head to look at his daughter.

"You can't treat me like Zuko!" Azula screamed

"I'm not, had I treated you as I had Zuko you would have a scar to match his, I am merely granting you a respite. Ozai said with a softer tone walking towards Azula and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Bringing the Avatar's body back to the Fire Nation is something beneath a princess. I have found a bounty hunter with a special fire-bending ability he should be able to bring the body and eliminate your brother and any resistance along the way." Ozai said coldly as the flames flickered around the throne room.


End file.
